emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1991 (18th July 1995)
Plot Eric, Terry and Vic are on their way home from France. Terry and Vic are desperate to keep the reason for their trip from Viv and Britt. Sam annoys Butch and Zak by boasting about what an easy life he had in prison and how he was "numero uno" inside. Zak tries to put him in his place. Frank is setting off for a business conference, but relations between himself and Kim are low. He says that he is going to stay overnight and she asks him why he is bothering to come home at all. He leaves on a bad note. Betty and Jan are busy preparing the food for the wedding. Betty has to store some food in her fridge and Jan worries that Seth might eat it. Jan is furious with Linda when she admits that she is ashamed of her family and is worried that Daniel will finish with her once he has been for dinner. Betty tries to make her see that his family is not better than the Glovers just because they have got money and a title, but Linda will not listen to reason. Luke is still working hard at the tearoom. Mike teases him about no longer being a free man after tomorrow. They are messing about when Kathy comes in and tells them to get on with some work. Tina is jealous when she sees how good Dolores looks in her bridesmaid dress. She tells her to wear something else because she wants everyone to be looking at her on the day, not Dolores. Vic rings home and finds out that Viv and Britt know why they have been over to France. He tells Terry and they both worry about what their wives are going to do to them when they get home. Britt tells Viv that she wants to kill Terry for deceiving her. Nellie comes into the post office. Viv tells her that there is a picture of Sam on the front of the Hotten Courier. Nellie makes a smart comment and walks off before Viv can charge her for her shopping. Biff is practicing his best man's speech. He is worried because he can't tell jokes. The police pull over Eric's van but it becomes apparent he has a broken brake light. Vic and Terry breathe a sigh of relief. Kim tells Dave that Frank is away for the night and she expects him to come round. He tells her that he is seeing Kathy, but she reminds him that she is his employer and he better do what she asks. Biff interrupts them and Dave is embarrassed. Tina is spending the night before the wedding at the Dingle homestead. She seeks assurance from Luke that he still wants to marry her and he says that he cannot imagine his life without her. This seems to please Tina. Daniel arrives at the Glovers for dinner. Linda is embarrassed and introduces her father as Edward. Ned refuses to try and impress Daniel, but he is as polite as ever - presenting Jan with a box of Belgian chocolates. The hen party gets underway at the Dingles. Dolores is getting very drunk and worrying that she will never find herself a boyfriend. Nellie points out that there are two eligible young men in the room - Sam and Butch - but this doesn't seem to cheer Dolores up. The men go off to the stag do at The Woolpack. Daniel seems to be getting on with the Glovers. Ned drags him off to Luke's party while Dave sneaks back to Home Farm. Ned sees Sam and says that he has got a nerve showing his face. Zak offers to buy Luke a drink. Viv and Britt lie in wait for the return of Vic and Terry, but they have already emptied the van of booze and replaced it with furniture. Britt is sure that they have been up to something. Kathy is disappointed when Dave is not in The Woolpack. He is trying to tell Kim that he wants to finish their affair, but she persuades him to stay. The party is underway at the Woolpack. Tina turns up to check on Luke. Britt threatens her if she ever goes near Terry again. Kathy gives up on Dave. He stays the night with Kim. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden Guest cast *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers *WPC Metcalfe - Lynn Whitehead Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes